supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
The Underground Trickster
Alright, children, gather 'round. It's time for a story from one of my adventures. What would you like to hear about? I have many stories from my many adventures. Little boy, what would you like to hear? Have I ever fought a monster? Of course! I've fought many! I have just the story in mind. Gather around, kids. This is my story of defeating the Giant Illusion Worm. What? Never heard of it? Well, you have now. It was early morning and it was raining. I had just left another town and was heading off on my way. The sun was barely above the horizon and behind the clouds. I was walking through a muddy open area when I saw a woman crying in the middle of the field. I ran over to ask her what was wrong, but when I got there, she vanished. The ground below me started to move. By instinct, I jumped backward. Suddenly, the beast launched from the ground! Its head must have been as big as me! It was a giant worm with a gaping mouth and an eyeball popping out of its head. It had giant teeth, big enough to crush a car with one bite. I pulled out my sword and shield and faced the beast! But before I could make an attack, the worm slunk back into its hole. I ran after it, and the beast burst from the ground right in front of me. I fell backward onto the ground but quickly got back up. The beast looked at me with its giant eye. Its eye started to glow and the worm disappeared! I raised my shield, ready for another suprise attack. I wasn't going to be struck from below again. Thats when I noticed something. When I raised my shield high enough, I could start to see the worm again. Its eye was making it invisible to me. I realised what I had to do to defeat this beast. Under my shield, I saw the worm make its way to me, getting ready to make me its breakfast. I rushed toward the beast, making sure to time my next move right. When the beast was as close as I am to this campfire, I dodged to the left and swung at the monster's eye. My sword cut through the worm's eye, severing it from the beast. The monster let out a loud shriek of pain. Without its eye, it didn't know how to fight me. It thrashed about, trying to keep me away. This wouldn't stop me, though. I slashed at the beast until it wouldn't move, then I stabbed its head, killing it. I took the eye as a trophy of my victory. Do I still have the eye? Sorry, but most of my trophies don't stay with me long. It's annoying carrying around an eye as big as your head. No, I gave it to a nearby village as payment for a night's rest and a meal. Alright, kids, that's my story. Time for all of you to go to bed. I'm going on another adventure tomorrow. I'll tell you another story the next time I come back. Goodnight.